


It Takes a Village

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Eileen Leahy Deserves Better, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnant Eileen Leahy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Expecting their first child, Sam and Eileen talk about becoming parents.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	It Takes a Village

Sam found Eileen in the nursery. She was standing with her back to the door, so he couldn’t see her face, but she seemed to be staring at the crib. He walked over to stand beside her, waving his hand to get her attention. “Hey,” he signed once she’d looked up. “You okay?”

She nodded, smiling tiredly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Just...” she sighed, looking down and placing a hand on her stomach, which had grown exponentially larger as she neared the end of her third trimester. “Thinking about how we’re going to be parents, it feels weird, you know? It’s…” she trailed off, frowning as she searched for the right word. “Scary, I guess? We haven’t always been great at keeping ourselves alive. How are we gonna keep a baby alive?”

Sam felt his lips twitch in a slight smile; he’d been thinking the same thing lately. “I don’t know,” he admitted, “but we’ll figure it out. Dean and Cas will help, and so will Jack and the rest of the family.”

Eileen pursed her lips, considering. “I mean, I guess it doesn’t hurt to have the actual God on our side.”

“And his aunt, and the Queen of Hell,” Sam pointed out. “Between all of us, I’d say the odds are in our favor.”

“First time for everything, I guess.” 

Sam smiled. “Come on. I’ll make us dinner.”

Eileen narrowed her eyes. “Nothing healthy,” she warned. “If I have to feel this crappy and bloated, I should be able to eat as many carbs as I want.”

“Noted.”

“I’m serious.” She reached out and poked him in the chest. “If you try to make me a salad, I'll stab you.”

Sam laughed and leaned forward to kiss her. Oh yeah, their kid was going to be just fine.


End file.
